


Father and Bee Boy

by pansexual_axolotl



Category: Dad AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_axolotl/pseuds/pansexual_axolotl
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

## misunderstood

I couldn't understand why my father was mad and sad about my mother not being here I have more time with him! I see nothing wrong since it's more fun with papa

He gets sad and drinks a 'special drink' 

I never understood why he felt sad... I hear him cry... I know mother will come back since all the people in the hospital come back home healthy I'm waiting for her to come back cause papa is sad. The other time my father told me that I should go to my room cause he didn't want to hurt me by accident... 

which got me confused I sat down at my bed waiting for mama since it's been a long while since I've ever heard mama's voice. I hear my door open and it makes a loud annoying creaking sound as it opens up.

"Hey, buddy? How is everything going for you right now?" Says papa as I look at him and chuckle "everything is fine!" I say in a happy voice "Papa! Are we doing cupcakes today!?!" 

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly as I took him by surprise since I hugged him at an unexpected time 

"Ahh!, tubbo be careful you have sharp horns!" I back away I felt sorry so felt my eyes tear up as I felt like I've done wrong papa hugged me and said that 'it was his fault for overreacting' but then he picked me up and hugged me and gave me my bee toy as a way so then I could feel a bit better which worked he picked me up and walked out of the room and closed shut my room as he walked down the dark hallway to the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

As we went to the kitchen I saw that there was paper still on the table and I saw as the minibar was also a disaster! 

There were drinks and cold hard glass bottles sitting on the counter and papa smelled nothing like alcohol maybe he drank at night?

Papa sat me down at the table he gave me my bee plushie as he went to get the ingredients for cupcakes I looked over to the sink and over the sink, there was a cold window which papa never let me get close to it had purple flowers with vines hanging there bees would dance on top of the flowers. There was silence as I only hear papa cling the dishes while trying to find the spoon he uses 

I broke the silence as I looked down and stared down at the tiled floor and asked papa a question"what happened to mom..?" 

I shiver a bit as I heard papa drop the dishes he was holding he dropped down to the floor on his knees and I hear him sniffle 

Did I do something wrong?

I wanted to comfort papa but I was too short and couldn't get off the table but if I did I would hit my head if I tried but I rather try I accidentally push the bee I try reaching as I try to hold on to the table and the chair I hear papa run towards me as I fall slowly he grabs me tightly as he catches me

"Papa don't cry!" I hug him tightly as he gets down on his knees while still holding me 

"I'm sorry I wish your mother was here I'm not strong enough as she was," he said as he cleaned his nose with his sleeve I see his eyes were puffy and red I put my hand on his face and hugged him and pat him 

"don't worry papa shell come back! She is just at the hospital!" I chuckled while patting his fluffy dark brown hair. papas horns are rough and a bit soft and mine were soft as well but a bit more smooth than his 

He grabs my arm softly as he gets up a bit and picks me up and holds me tightly "All alright, buddy let's make some cupcakes for you!" Papa says while he sniffles and cleans his tears with his operon he has to keep him self clean since he needs to go to work today after making cupcakes


End file.
